1. Field
The invention is related to systems and methods for terminating communications to a telephony device. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for routing Short Message Service (SMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) communication between mobile devices on different mobile service provider networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephony devices, such as cellular telephones and mobile computing devices with Short Message Service (SMS) and multimedia messaging service (MMS) communication capabilities are typically provided with service from a mobile service provider.
When a first user makes a call, or sends an SMS or MMS directed to a second user using the same mobile service provider, it may be referred to as an “on-net” communication. In this case, the SMS/MMS or call is handled entirely over a single service provider's network, for example, via a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service provider network. Thus, the VoIP provider does not typically pay termination costs normally associated with connecting a call, or sending an SMS/MMS, to a recipient. In addition, replies from the second user in response to an SMS/MMS message, for example, are appropriately handled.
Other times, a first user may make a call, or send an SMS/MMS, directed to a phone number of a second user that is registered on a different service provider network. This may be referred to as an “off-net” communication. For example, a VoIP subscriber of a VoIP service provider may make a call, or send an SMS/MMS, directed to a second user using traditional mobile phone mobile communication technology standards, or publicly switched telephone network (PSTN) standards, provided by a different service provider. In this case, the outgoing leg of the call is still transmitted as voice packet data over an IP network. However, the terminating leg of the SMS/MMS/Call to the second user device is established using traditional mobile phone mobile communication technology standards or using other IP communication based service providers (e.g., WHATSAPP, VIBER, TANGO, etc.). In some cases, the VoIP service provider must pay a termination cost for use of traditional mobile communication service provider networks. This cost is either passed down to the subscriber (generally, the originating caller) or is absorbed by the VoIP service provider. In addition, replies from the second user in response to an off-net SMS message received including the first user's contact identifier in the source address field, for example, may not be properly handled.
Accordingly, the inventors have provided improved systems and methods for sending and receiving off-net SMS/MMS communications between mobile devices on different mobile service provider networks.